When a Mute Speaks
by LouLouBaBa
Summary: A story about Kyd Wykkyd and his life as a minor villian who's secret is found out by a certain dark sorceress.
1. Chapter 1 - Swim Home

So this is a story I've always wanted to write after a read about Kyd Wykkyd after I read 'The Chaos Plane' I would strongly recommend it. So why Kyd Wykkyd? Well, he's a clean slate that I can do anything with. Anything... Okay, lets get on with the show!

* * *

A hollow wind picked up when the boy appeared with a flash of his powers at his viewpoint, the window ledge of the tallest building in Jump City. It had recently finished construction so no pigeons had yet set up residence in the unseen places and was relatively spotless except for the odd residence of workman tools. The building was in theory triangled shape, dispite being made up of series of rectangles that got less and less the further up you go. So far, the building was being decorated to be an office place in lower levels and expensive flats in the middle and a very expensive restaurant at the top. The fact the building had been built with a clean view of the titan tower just added its value.

The boy sat idly, with his legs swinging over the side and his red, pupiless eyes scanning the tiny dots far people below. He warped his thick cloak around him and snuggled down into its many folds. After a while he no longer felt the bite of his cold concrete seat, or the light touch of the wind. Only loneliness assaulted his being. It had been a few days after a majority of the brotherhood had broken free of their frozen capsules after a rooky mistake from the over confident Kid Flash, who had been trying to show off to his new girlfriend how he could heat up a room purely from his own movements. It is now rumoured that he will only be considered a place in one of the Titan teams if he if able to compensate for his mistake.

The trip from Paris to Jump had been long and complicated, even for the Hive Five. If only they got that sort of attention when they were actually trying to get it. Although the boy had the powers to teleport, he was not able to teleport more than one person at a time. His teammate, Mammoth (fitting name) was too large to even think about all the energy that would be needed to teleport him over the Atlantic ocean. So the team had to think on their feet, and by think, he means the boy genius Gizmo managed to find an underground trafficking airline that would be able to get for a pretty price. That's when the bickering came in. Why go back? They would probably be the only ones left in Jump. **"Because we've got unfinished business, slugfaces!"** Gizmo had yelled and here they all were.

Grabbing the attention of the teen titans is easier than expected, the hard part is not ending up in jail afterwards. So Gizmo had developed an genus plan to make the titans pay.

A scream of pedestrian wavered its way to the boys ears, causing him to look down dispite already knowing what was their cause to scream. A truck of some kind was dangerously weaved through the thick crowd of Sunday shoppers, music blasting at so loud the words were no longer distinguishable. Out heaved a large, fat young man (or what could be said to be a man) the truck rocking under his shifting weight. Mammoth held up a remote to the building and left fly from it a spark of energy. Suddenly all power in the building cut out as the spark made its way towards the boy, disappearing once its job was done.

Had he forgot to mention that this building was also a bank?

Just as Mammoth was about to smash his way though priceless glass doors, the titans arrived. With a green Pteranodon carrying a metal man and an alien girl carrying Boy Wounder in her arms. That was his cue. The boy took several steps back, tightly holding onto the ends of his cape. He hadn't tried this in a while, since he had been frozen and already the beetles were trying to make their way out of his stomach. Swallowing down his nerves, he opened his arms in a bird like position_. Here goes nothing. _The drive to help his team to finally defeat those who have imprisoned them all these years fueled his legs as they started to sprint towards the edge. He leapt off the side of the tallest building in Jump, arms out stretched and head held high.

The force of his acceleration suddenly coming to a stop was as if someone had grabbed his cape and yanked on it as hard as they could. Lucky for him he attached his cape to his shoulders, not around his neck. Confusion made the boys mind cloudy and dizzy, not understand how he could suddenly stop in mid air. Thats when he looked up to see a giant hand made out of purely black energy griping onto his cape. Once again confusion racked his brain, but he had no time to ask himself what was going on as in that moment the hand took him up in its grip and drove him back into the glass wall of the building.

Glass littered the concrete floor around him, the energy hand nowhere to be seen. A groan of pain silently escaped his open mouth as the boy tried to roll onto his stomach and away from the majority of the debre.

**"Last time I checked, humans couldn't fly"** A cold, stiotic voice graveled its ways to the boys ears, making him jump with surprise.

Whipping around the boy came face to face with a girl. She had her hood up that cast a shadow and allowed nothing but her chin and eyes to be seen, which were narrowed into angry slits that glared right through him.

The boy quickly scrambled to his feet, knowing of the power that surged in that small girls frame. He had fought her a few times, but always with his team at his back and hers vice versa. The only time they had fought, really fought, was when it had been him and Psimon verses the almighty daughter of Trigon the Terrible. It went better than expected when he kicked her through one of Psimon's portals, only to come back when they all were about to celebrate their first and final win against hero's. He was sure they had planned that entry, no even a aeroport had that kind of persision timing.

His team needed him. He could already hear Gizmo's colourful insults and Billy Numerous strange accent far below. Turning on his heels, the lanky boy quickly made a run for it towards the now open window, only for him to be struck back by a workmans ladder encased in black energy.

Sliding over the concrete to the other side of the room, he was grateful for his thick gloves and protective cape as he tried to regain the air that had been forcefully removed from him. Now he was getting annoyed. Maybe the only way to get away from her, was to defeat her or at least distract her.

As she made her way towards him, hand encased in black energy. He stood up slowly and carefully, he had been planning to save his energy for when he would join his team on the ground, but it seems desperate times call for desperate measures.

When she got close enough, he dropped onto one foot to act as a pivot, extending the other as the lever and quickly rotated as fast as he could. She hadn't been expecting that. His leg connected with her ankles, succeeding in sweeping her off her feet. She landed with a painful thud on the concrete but was quick to recover by rolling away from him, pulling her legs under her and pushing herself to her feet.

**"That all you got?"** It was a question.

With a flick of his cape he was gone. Then reappeared behind her, dealing her the hardest punch he could to the back of her head. However all he came in contact with was a layer of black energy she used for a sheild.

Mentally growling he brought up his arms to act as his own sheild against the quick fist that was aiming at his temple. What he hadn't thought about was his now unprotected lower regions. A knee came up with as much force as the girl behind it could muster, hitting him in the groin area. He immediately doubled over in pain, taking in deep breaths to try and distract himself from the pain that now racked his whole body.

**"Who trained you?"** He could hear in her voice a smart insult was planned, but it never left her lips. He really couldn't care less if she spared him an insult to his fighting abilities. Swallowing down his pain, the boy hopped back up into a fighting stance.

In the short time Raven had been alone with this weird kid, she had figured out two things. One, He could teleport at much greater speeds than she could ever image and two, he didn't talk. At all. She dodged another wild punch he threw in anger at her, quickly jabing him in his unprotected side. He was predictable, that was for sure, when he flicked his cape around him and disappeared, and all she had to do was flick up a sheild behind her and sweep her legs, he would be on the ground again.

All attempts of communication were answered by a deafening silence of scuffling feet and the odd crunch of glass under footstep. Confirming her earlier hypothesis that he is a mute. If only Beast Boy was a mute.

The kid seemed to finally realize that he was fighting a losing battle, with him in pain, gasping for breath and her with hardly a scratch. His anger fulled attacks were getting him no where, so a change of tactic was in despite need.

Raven waited for him to throw a punch, a kick, anything. Instead he had taken a step back and now was hopping foot from foot, his pupiless eyes dancing with a unknown emotion. His hand laced out, indicating her to come forward with the flick of two fingers, a smirk playing upon his lips as if he had the world in his hands. This was a change of attitude Raven hadn't been expecting.

Taking a step forward, she let fly a fling punch. He dodged easily, as she expected and once again gripped the edge of his cape and disappeared. Once again, as she expect. Bring up a sheild to protect her back, she waited for her sheild to pick up any pressure. None came. Raven kept her fighting stance, just like she had done in all those times in training sessions.

Movement caught her eye, whirling around she was met with nothing but the open window. Shit, he had escaped.

Quickly she ran to the open window and glanced down. The rest of the Teen Titans were just about finishing the Hive Five. All the Billy Numerous were held together by a construction cable, Gizmo was held at arms length by Cyborg who had ripped his backpack from him, Mammoth and See-More were knocked out cold with Robin and Starfire standing by. No sign of the creepy kid.

Two feet planted themselves into her back, sending her out the window with enough momentum to make her do a somersault. Quickly muttering her mantra, regaining her powers and whirling around to meet the capped figure. He stood on the window panel, a smirk playing upon his lips and his eyes danced with mischief. Oh, she was going to wipe that smile off his face. With the flick of her powers, a flat packed dinning table inside the uncompleted flat came flying at him. The table went right through him and now was flying towards her. Quickly bringing up a sheild, the table splintered into two and made the long decent down to ground level.

**"So you can do more than teleoport" ** She yelled over the growing wind. A crash sounded below and bellows of angry shouting people could be heard. The masked boy disappeared with a flick of his cape.

Thats when it clicked in Raven's head. Every time he had teleported or when he phased though that table, he had his cape securely around his body. Maybe that was his key to unlocking his powers. It was worth a try.

He teleported beside her, a punch landing on her chin. It stung but she could heal it later. Forming her energy into a hand, it came crashing down upon the levitating boy. He had little time to react.

The force was so great, the boys head felt light and fluffy. He knew that he shouldn't be levitating in this condition, so why was he still in midair? Letting his head loll to the side lazily, he looked up at his old friend, the giant hand made out of pure dark energy. It once again held him by his cape and he dangled like a puppet on a string.

Another blade of energy appeared next to his taunt cape, this one resembling a knife. His eyes suddenly widened as the knife drew back for a swing. Panic flared his limbs, making him twist around to no avail. He tried to speak, but nothing came out. Tried to yell 'Stop!'. The knife swung and sliced though his cape with little resistance. He fell like a puppet who's strings had been cut.

Concentrate, concentrate... come on! The boy tumbled this way and that through the air, the ground growing bigger with alarming speed. What was left of his cape provide little air resistance to slow his accelerating decent and wasn't long enough to wrap around himself. How had she figured it out? How did she know that he needed his cape to provide the comfort and security that allowed him to concentrate.

Now there was no hope of teleporting away. Phasing? No, he couldn't phase though the ground. Gliding? Nah, not a big enough cape. Every possibility he tried to find would always end with him a hitting the ground.

**"KYD WYKKYD!" **The boy named Kyd Wykkyd tried to twist around in the air to try and find who had yelled his name. Atleast now his team knew why he was late.

He closed his eyes just as the ground engulfed him.

...

Engulfed him?

For a few seconds everything was black, even when he tentively opened his eyes. Then a rush of air impacted him again. Then a flash of light that forced him to close his eyes again. Was he dead?

The impact was so great that he was sure he was going to pass out. Now he knew he wasn't dead. A cold, wetness engulfed his being and stole his breath and only when he tried to take another breath was his mouth full of salty water. Where the hell was he?

Kicking frantically, his head broke the seal between water and air, taking a gallon of water along with his breath of clean air.

Treading water, he now had the ability to survey his surroundings. A wave pulled him under again and bobbed him around. He was in the sea, that was for sure. Glancing up he saw a small black portal above, before it shrunk and collapsed upon itself. The Teen Titan tower loomed over him and Jump City stood like a fortress before him.

This was going to be a long swim back to shore...

* * *

I do plan to write more, but I have exams soon and all my notes for this story went down the toilet along with my phone. So please stay in touch but don't expect too much in the mean time. :D

LouBa xxx


	2. Chapter 2 - Wild Party

A snarl of fustration erupted from Raven's half curled lips as the door to her room slammed shut behind her with a deafening boom. She didn't care if the rest of the team heard her, she wanted Robin to know the extent of her rage. How dare he blame her for the loss of the last 'Hive Five'. Would he rather have a Batman copycat dead on the concrete?

A crackle like a roaring fire told the young girl that her powers were on edge, dancing energetically at the ends of her fingers, sending sparks off in little black lightning bolts. At avoid blowing up her priceless bookcase, she took deep breaths through her nose, then slowly letting the flow of air escape her lips. The crackles died down, if only by a little. The half demon had found that although she had more control over her powers and herself than she once did, the demon inside her demanded respect and constant attention and the more she released her powers, the easier it was to gain control over.

With a flick of her wrist, all the candles in the room burst into life, casting long eerie shadows of her few prized possessions.

Methodically the young girl sat ridge on the side of her queen size bed, bringing her legs inward into the locus stance. Although not the most comfortable position, it prevented her from falling asleep and the constant stiffness in her legs gave her muddled mind something to focus on. Counting breaths got titius very quickly.

Now that Raven had a clear enough mind, it started to roam back to the short fight a few hours ago, it had been the first real fight the team had had in months. It was a good feeling. The rawness of the new brusies she could welling up at the surface of her pale skin and the ache in her muscles made her feel alive. Since locking Dr Light up from good, no super-powered villians had graced the titans with an action packed day, only petty human crimes took up a few hours a week of the titans too abundant time.

At first this "holiday" seemed a life saver to the team. A time to unwind and get some well deserved rest. But old habits die hard. The team's delicately constructed livelihood and friendships were starting to strain and crack after their most reliable and team building activity of crime fighting became a distant memory.

Cyborg, the lovable half robot, the strongest cornerstone of the titans, reduced to rubble in time. After each battle, the half man was used to returning to his garage, full of ideas and plans for new gadgets and weapons to make their crime busting jobs easier. Updating existing gadgets to keep up the the villians ever expaning net of weapons and traps. Without the drive to do more for the team, Cyborg found he had little purpose anymore. But not wanting to come to terms with that miserable conclusion, the team often found him locked away in his room, making and tinkering with gadgets that seemed to no longer have purpose in the first place.

If Cyborg felt he had no purpose, then he had no idea what Robin was feeling. The workaholic showed all signs of withdrawal symptoms after only a few weeks of minimal criminal activity. He was losing his purpose as the leader of a crime fighting group with no crime to fight. Robin knew he should be happy, but something was missing. An itch constantly there, begging, no demanding, attention. It was like taking a warrior out of war and taking their sword away from them. But Robin wasn't one to face the facts, especially these facts. He would still drag his team into their normal routes of training and patrols, helping the police and visiting other titans. Acting as if everything that had happened in Paris had never happened.

Like everyone, Beast Boy had loved the new vacation from work. Endless undisturbed gaming time, pizza deliverys every night, mountainous pilles of movies to watch. But soon the gaming got boring, pizza became bland and the mountain of unwatched movies became a mountian of watched movies. The energetic, fun-loving titan was running out of things to do. His best friend locked inside his room and his control freak leader becoming even more short-tempered, Beast boy was left with no one to play with. Yes there is Starfire, but even she, with her flamboyant nature, began to drift away.

Even though Raven knew Starfire was one of the least affected by the lack of criminal active, she was affected by the way her team were dealing with this. The drifting away from each other was tearing the naturally social alian into pieces.

How did she know all this, you ask. Being able to read people's thoughts and feelings can be both a gift and a curse. She knew what was the problem with her team and how they were effected. But at the same she wish she didn't know, so she wouldn't feel this dreadful feeling when she saw how miserable they were and knew there was nothing she could do...

She will pay for this! Was the thought fueling Kyd's bruised body though the batterings he was getting from the sea. Each time a surge of salt water englufed him, he came back up spluttering and cursing, trying to restart his lost rythem each time. With only doggy paddel under his belt, it only added to his embarrassment which fueled his anger. Completely soaked and frozen, it took every fiber in his body to keep on course towards the giant 'T' hovering above him. If the long swim had been time to think of his plan, he had not taken advantage of that fact. He had never felt this much hate for someone for a very long time and it clouded his mind with evil thoughts of the cloaked girl, of stealing her last cookie and of leaving little spiked objects on the floor for her to stub her stupid big feet on.

Storming up to the double door with as much confidence he could muster, he gave it a menacing glare. A stand off between metal and flesh. The metal was the first to make its move, a red beam flashed, hitting him in the chest, moving its way up and down his body. A feeling of exposure made him want to wrap up in his cloak and teleport far, far away. But he didn't have his cloak. He stood tense, ready to run at the sight of twenty mechine guns all laser-pointed at him. The red beam disappeared. All of Kyd's muscles contracted. A second ticked by. The door made its final move.

A soft ping was emitted. The doors slid open effortlessly. "Welcome back, Raven." A soft feminine voice said softly.

The Wykkyd boy couldn't believe it, would not believe. The place were all villians were forbidden from, but all wanted to go. The hero's lair. Just opened its doors for him. Him! Before his head exploded with all his questions. He took his first step into the place where no villian dare go.

It had not been hard to navigate the long, dark halls of Titan tower, since the place was idiot proof with signs pointing this was for the Lounge, this was for the training room, this way for the medical room. But there was only one name he was looking for. Raven's.

The corridors were deserted as he casually made his way though his nemesis home, not a single soul inturrupted his hunt. Which suprised him. With a slightly clearer mind after entering the heated building, the realisation of what he was doing settled like a stone in his stomach. He couldn't just walts into her room, grab his cloak back, maybe punch her in the face for good measure and walts out again. He would be mad if he thought that would work. But it seemed to be his only option as another of his enemies loomed before him. Only this door was scarer as the words engraved in it sent shivers down his spine.

The material was soft between her fingers, but at the same time rigid. It was flexible but also sturdy as Raven tried to recreate the movement the batboy made when he used the fabric as a blade. Extending like wings, the cloak reached a further distance than she had expected, a deadly hazard in her small room as it sliced effortlessly halfway though her ancient wardrobe. Letting go, the black fabric became limp and slumped to the floor like any normal cloak would.

Rubbing away another migraine, Raven collapsed in a fustrated manner into the locus position on the floor. After what felt like ages of experimenting with the material, the only thing she could conclude was that it wasn't from Earth. How helpful. Time for a new technique. Laying the culprit of her fustration across her lap, she closed her eyes and focused her mind upon the very fibers of the cloak. Deeper into every strand of that fiber. Into every hair that makes up that fiber. Raven felt her eyebrows screw up in confusion, she had expected to find layers of the same material, only what she found was multiple fabrics, crisscrossing across each other. Raven wanted to dive deeper into its secrets but something stop her.

There was someone in her room.

Raven's eyes shot open and she twisted around quickly to confront the intruder. "Beast boy! how many t-" She cut off when her eyes locked on a pair of pupiless, red eyes. The boy looked tiny and scrawny without his cloak, what remained of it hung around his shoulders. He was frozen mid-swing, one of her mask sculptures raised over his head. Water dripped down his boots and a strong smell of salt filled the room. Both stayed rooted to where they were, eyes locked in a silent stand-off. His eyes were wide with shock, from what she could tell from his pupiless eyes. She broke eye contact to glance at her prized statue held over his head, ironically it was the sad face, her favourite one. How dare he break into her room and even think of useing her own statues to hurt her.

"Put. That. Back." Every word was spat with venon. He had picked the wrong day to mess with her.

When she noticed his eyes narrow, she was already moving out of the way. The stone statue came down with bone breaking force, Raven was pretty sure that if the floor was wasn't made of reinforced concrete under the rug, the impact would have left a dent.

She moved fast, much faster than him, that was for sure. After leaving his homemade weapon, he had to revert to hand to hand combat. The demon girl throw his precious cloak behind her onto the bed, freeing up her hands for the fight. Now all he had to do was get past her to it. Easier said than done. Her room wasn't exactly the open, spacious flat they had fought in just a few hours ago. This was constricted, cluttered with breakable objects and just a few walls away were her team mates. After a few minutes of trying to dance around her, throwing punches all the while, Kyd relised she wasn't using her powers, only the occasional sheild to stop a punch of his or stop a ornament from smashing on the ground. He guesses that she really didn't want to damage the artifacts in her room. Well too bad, he thought as he knocked over as many things as he could in his attempt to reach his most prized possessions. However the thought that the rest of the Teen Titans were just a room away frightened him. This had to be the quickest, quietest, most effective fight he had ever been in if he wanted to get out of this alive. But he would have to sacrifice 'quietest' if he wanted to get anywhere near the bed. However all the progess he gained by destroying her things was lost as the hooded girl drove him back with accurately aimed punches to the head and stomach. A trunk however prevented him retreating any further. A kick to the abdomen sent the small boy spirling over the trunk, knocking it over. The ancient trunk lid broke open upon Kyd landing onto it, and a large, bound white book fell out.

Gasping to try and reclaim his breath he lost from the impact, Kyd expected the girl to follow him, to hit him while he was down. However when he looked up, her eyes were not on him, but on the book laying beside him. Thinking fast and hopeing it would work, Kyd grabbed the book and threw it across the room. As he had hoped, Raven's violet eyes followed its flight. Taking advantage of her distraction, the boy jumped up, barrelled his way past her and practicly flew onto the bed. Kyd scooped up his cloak like it was a lost, old friend and cuddled it to his chest like his life depended on it, not able to hold back the genuine smile that spread over his lips. When he glanced over at the only other person in the room, he relised his life did depend on the material between his fingers from the look of pure hatred he was getting from the small girl. And he smirked mischievously.

Kyd Wykkyd quickly teleported away with a massive grin on his face that made Raven's blood boil just as her door smashed open.

"Dude! Did you have a party in here without us!" Beast boys high pitch voice sounded as she suspected they were surveying the messy chaos that was now her room. It was going to be a long evening, that was for sure.


	3. Chapter 3 - Old Friend

Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews! I have really loved reading them and they give me motivation to write the next chapter (So more reviews, more chapters :D) I would really love to hear your thoughts on the story and maybe where you think this is heading. Have an idea? I would love to hear it and maybe I could do a chapter on it. This is very much a freelance story where I make the content up as I go along. I do have a general direction and things I want to happen but that can all change!

Enjoy the update! :)

Kyd couldn't believe he was getting more abuse from his team than he had gotten from the security gaurds of the holding prison he had to busted them out of. Not even the sound of the struggling stolen car was loud enough to be heard over Gizmo's high-pitch complaining in the front seat.

"Lot of useless snot-buckets! Can't even freaking get there on time!" He yells, turning around and fixing Kyd with a menacing glare and finger point "All ya had to freaking do was jump! Couldn' do that, could ya? What? Got scared and started crying like the little cry baby you are?" He snarled.

The Wykkyd's kids hands tightened on what remained of his cape to control his rising urge to snap out and throttle their young leader. He had never had such the urgency to scream out his reasons, he didn't want his team to think of him as a failure. He wanted to do his best for the team. Couldn't they see that was why he came and rescued them from being transported to a high end security prison?

"Heh, cry baby" Billy Numerous chuckled beside Kyd in the back seat "Look, he's even got a baby blanket" A roar of laughter came from Gizmo and Billy as the southener reached over to grab Kyd's ripped cape, much to the mutes boys annoyance.

Mammoth remained silent as he drove, his hands tightening on the steering wheel, turning them even whiter and the grinding of his teeth was getting louder with every outburst from both team mate or their unsatisfactory choice of transport. The reason for his angered silence was because Mammoth's truck had been parked outside the holding prison, destined from the scrap heap the next morning. When Kyd had teleported them all out of the temporary prison, he knew he would not have the energy to teleport them all back to base along with the truck. To Mammoth's dismay, they would not be able to drive his truck back as it would catch too much attention, even at this time in the morning and they could do with as much head start as they could get from the police when they found out they had disappeared from their cells. So stealing the ancient family car that hardly looked road worthy seemed the best bet to get away unnoticed.

Seymore also remained out of the teasing and yelling, instead continuing to look out the window on Kyd's other side. He friends silently guessed he was still suffering from a concussion from being hit over the head by Starfire.

"Even fricking sludge-face Private H.I.V.E. would have done it! With that sludge-face on our team we would have crushed those butt-kissers. But no! He wanted to be on his own little sucky team, his own sucky leader." Once again Gizmo's stubby finger pointed at Kyd "And we get a stupid, mute, cry baby as a replacement."

At the mention of the mute boy being a dissapointing replacement made Kyd's composure and his normally large immunity to his teams harsh words snap, causing him to lunge forward with his arms out stretched, dispite his aching, tired body saying otherwise. A chaos of shouts and yells went up in the small car, and the already cramped space was made worse when Billy multiplied in an attempt to pull Kyd off of Gizmo. Wykkyds efforts of trying to kill their leader was rewarded with a massive whack on the head by Mammoth, who himself looked ready to kill everyone in the car.

"SHUT UP!" His voice itself sent shockwaves and covered everyone in spit, making Kyd's now growing headache worse. Silence filled in after Mammoth's outburst as Kyd sluggishly slumped back between Billy and Seemore, his head feeling very much lighter.

The silence stayed for a few more agonizing moments, filled with death glares from Gizmo. It was only broken when Seemore spoke in a low, quiet voice.

"Where do you think we would be if we weren't villians?" He asked casually, not taking his gaze from the window.

Everyone, even Mammoth looked over in stunned silence. Before anyone could reply, Seemore spoke again in a uncharacteristic monotone.

"You know, not being in a stolen car, running from the police. To have a family, school friends, to be able to walk down the street without fear of being arrested, to belong somewhere, to have a purpo-"

"Looks like ya go' a big ol' knock on yer head there, Seemore" Billy inturrupted with a nervous laugh, scratching his neck in a nervous fashion. Everyone was relieved Billy had lightened the mood and everyone laughed with him.

Silence set in for the rest of the trip and Seemore didn't look up from the window.

By the time they arrived at their base, the sun was already beginning to rise. Not even bothering to attempt to hide their stolen car, H.I.V.E. five piled out and made the decent down to their underground base.

About half an hour later everyone was in the main hub, as this was where the T.V., painkillers and food could be found, essentials for after hiests. Billy and Mammoth sat at the table eating cold fried chicken from the night before, continuously mumbling about how the holding prison hadn't given them supper. Gizmo had gone into his own mind set trying to remake his lost rucksack by touching up on one of his prototypes, everyone on the team knew not to disturb him as this was his way of putting his pent up anger into productivity. Meanwhile, Kyd and Seemore sat in front of the televison, neither watching it as Seemore was trying to figure out how many painkillers he should take and Kyd was trying to thread a needle, which was becoming fustrating for the mute as it was beginning to become difficult to think and see straight.

Another silent growl came from Kyd as the thread continued not to go through the needle. Sewing was not one of his strong points and right now he would rather be curled up in bed catching up with lost sleep than sewing his cape back together. But the growing nervousness of not having it on his back at all times was starting to annoy him.

It became apparent that Gizmo was also having something annoying him in his mind as hd he threw his work down in anger and leapt up onto the sofa

"I will not go down as the worst leader in villian history because of you snot-munchers" His random outburst not that much of a surprise to the rest of the team who continued with what they were doing. Since Gizmo had become leader, these random outbursts of speeches became a regular as the team knew he felt a urge to be better than Jinx had been as leader. Kyd didn't know why Gizmo thought repeating what everyone already knew would help anything. "We are going to get back at thoses good-doing poop-eaters and we are going to go down in history as the villians who brought down the Titans!"

Huffing in fustration Kyd opted to give up and try sewing again once Mammoth's punch side effects had worn off and Gizmo had stopped shouting. However as Gizmo showed no signs of giving up on trying to give a inspirational speech of how they would 'go down in history', Kyd plugged his headphones into his Ipod he had left on the table before going to rob the bank the day before and turned up the music.

The first song Kyd didn't recognise at first, and he didn't want to find out as the lyrics started bringing back bad memories of the day before.

'Falling from high places, falling through lost spaces,

Now that we're lonely, now that there's nowhere to go-' (The Wolves - Ben Howard)

Kyd immediately changed the song.

Music was one of the mute boy's way of escaping his hectic lifestyle, he could spend hours sitting on his bed with his radio played on full volume, much to the annoyance of the rest of his team mates who did not appreciate the dark boy's choice of music. Sam Smith was often heard at the dead of night in the H.I.V.E base.

He must have fallen asleep as someone nudged him awake. 'Keep on lying' by Jessie Ware was playing was the first thing Kyd realised. The low music made him notice the second thing, that the rest of the normally loud room was silent. Sitting up from his slumber on the sofa, he sent a confused look at Seemore, who didn't see and continued to nudge him without realising what he was doing. His team mates eyes were fixed not in his direction but towards the door behind the sofa. Stifling a yawn, Kyd's red eyes flickered over to whatever had whole teams attention.

"Hello boys" Jinx said in a causal voice. She stood at the door, her voice level and no signs of being nervous or anything. She was acting as normal as if she hadn't betrayed them all those months ago and hadn't helped the Titans freeze them in a frozen prison. When no one showed any signs of replying, she huffed in annoyance "Look, we haven't got time so I need you to trust m-"

"Trust you!" Gizmo suddenly yelled, momentarily regaining his voice. "I would rather trust a lion not to fricking eat! Get the fuck out of here!" His rage was clearly seen over his now crimson face

"Gizmo, I'm trying to warn you to leave as quickly as possible. I had to tell them" Jinx voice remained level and she did not rise her voice to level that of Gizmo's.

"Tell tem' what?" Billy asked, his face still not losing its surprised look to see their defected leader standing before them.

"Where the base is" Jinx said quickly, even quicker moving on. "You guys could of stayed out, you could have gotten away. Why did you come ba-"

"YOU TOLD THEM WHERE WE LIVE?" Gizmo's voice raised even further. Kyd scooted a little further away on the sofa from the rage boiled child.

"I had to, Gizmo! I'm already in their bad books and now with you ba-" Jinx's voice was quickly wavering and Kyd could see she was struggling to hold onto her calm composure.

Mammoth was the first to move. Due to his huge size, his movements where hardly subtle. He walked towards Jinx, looking past her.

"Mammoth, please believe me. I never wanted to tell them. I never wanted to snipe on you guys" Jinx voice now becoming more of a plea. "They will be here any min-"

Mammoth just pushed past her into the corridor, not even giving her a second look.

"I don't want to see you guys in prison..." Jinx said under her voice. As quick as a light switch, her face looked unsympathetic towards them again. "I won't be helping you again. We're even now"

One by one, the rest of the team left to gather their things. As Seemore passed by Jinx, he avoided eye contact and Kyd could see the blush on his cheeks "T-than-ks Jinx" Giving her a weak smile but quickly leaving to his room.

An idea struck Kyd. Grabbing the two halves of his cape he brought it up to Jinx and held it out to her.

"Wykkyd, we don't have time. I can't be caught helping you escape and Kid Flash is waiting outside" Jinx said pushing the cape back towards her former team mate.

Kyd continued to hold out his cape, he knew her magic would do a much better job than his sewing skills. Huffing in defeat, Jinx waved her hand over the material and pink magic seeped into the fabric, individually moving the threads back together. Once done, Kyd gave her a quick hug, the only way he could show his appreciations before teleporting to his room.

Kyd knew he could only take the necessary as there would be no way they would be able to come back after the Titans arrive. So he settled on his Ipod, a few batman posters and drawings, his nintendo DS and his unreplacable books. In all their safe houses there would be spare clothes and common nessecities such as food and water. When he teleported back into the common room, Jinx was gone and the rest of the team was starting to return with their own valuables. Variable amounts of valuables spanning from Gizmo having a big pile of blueprints and gadgets he would sooner die than let the titans get hold of, to Mammoth only having a single photo album tucked under his arm away from view. When Gizmo finished deleting everything from the base's database, he jumped down and turned to Kyd Wykkyd.

"Listen up, cry baby. Have you been to the closed down army base on the edge of Jump?"

Kyd shock his head in confusion, why was he intrested in a abandoned army base when they should be going to one of the safe houses.

"Which safe house are we going to, Gizmo?" Seemore said, voicing Kyd's thoughts and probably everyone else's.

"None of them, you empty-headed slug" Gizmo shot back, clearly not in the best of moods. "The traitor would have told the Titans about them all too. So we are going to have to improvise" Gizmo rubbed his chin in thought. Turning back to Wykkyd, he asked "Been to Jump park?"

It took an hour walk from Jump park to reach the deserted army base. None of the team had questioned how Gizmo had known about the place, instead all piling into the closest barrack. Mammoth fell asleep the moment his head hit the closest bunk, uncovered and with no pillow. Gizmo silently lay on the bunk above him, not speaking or acknowledging anyone. Seemore and Billy went exploring and much to everyones dismay found that were was no running hot water in the shower room or internet connection.

The sun was fully up now but this didn't deterred any of them from falling asleep. Dispite it not being his own bed, pillow or blanket, Kyd found he was still able to curl up in his cape on the hard mattress and finally have undisturbed sleep after such an eventful day.

I know, no Raven today. More of just an insight into the H.I.V.E five. Like, not like? Say what you feel about this story, I love to hear feedback.


End file.
